us_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Interviews
These are interview files of Legion Alpha members. Name: Blake, John Codename: Codex How would you describe your role in the Legion? I am the leader. I’m the one who has to make decisions for the entire team, and if things don’t go right, the blame gets put on me. I accept that and I enjoy being in that position. When did you feel like a true member of the Legion? Probably during the Great War. We had this incredible enemy to face, and at that moment, I felt like a real solider, a real Legion member. Do you have any advice for a meta-human that just got their powers? Don’t freak out. That’s the number one thing you can’t do. If you just stay calm and keep it together, everything will be fine. If you freak out, you will lose control. ---- Name: Drake, Alex Codename: Hunter How would you describe your role in the Legion? I am second in command for Alpha. Meaning if Codex is away, I’m in charge. I’m also the main trainer, sparing partner, and combat expert for everyone else. I’m the guy who makes sure you don’t make the same mistake twice. What’s it like being in the Legion ranks? I think it’s very much like the military in that we all respect each other and we all train to get better, but it’s also like a family reunion. We’re all each other’s crazy cousin that we’ve learned to live with. Are you upset that Codex is in charge and not you? Don’t get me wrong, Codex can be a prick sometimes, but no. I enjoy being second in command. I am definitely not a leader. I’m a soldier, I take orders, I don’t give them. ---- Name: Blake, Jennifer Codename: Snow-Angel How did you first react to your powers? At first? I was terrified, mostly. I tried to keep it a secret, just keep to myself. But then Codex showed me what he could do, and he helped me train to control it, to make it so that I could never lose my mind again. Did you ever feel like you went against the Legion? One time, I was under the control of a meta-human named Maniac. I was on a rampage, freezing everything I saw, even my own teammates. And it took a while for me to get back into the normal routine, because of the guilt I felt afterwards. What’s it like being in the Legion ranks? It’s very fun, but’s it also very serious. Like a laser-tag game, or paintball. We all try to have a good time, but we’re also soldiers who have a job to do. ---- Name: Brown, Thomas Codename: Heatwave How did you first react to your powers? I was going crazy. Not the bad kind, I was just goofing off with my abilities, just doing whatever I could whenever I could. Do you have any advice for a meta-human that just got their powers? Try to control it. If you go crazy, eventually, you won’t be able to stop. You need to have some self-discipline. What’s it like going out with Snow-Angel? WHAT?! We’re not…! No. No, who told you that?! We… we are not a couple…Right? ---- Name: Richards, Theresa Codename: Argus How would you describe your role in the Legion? I’m the mission coordinator and the communications manager. I tell everyone where to go, and keep track of everything else. Do you feel that you often have the worst power? Sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, being able to see everything is cool, and all, but sometimes it’s a little useless. At least I don’t have Melt’s power. Have you ever “geeked out” during a mission? What? What kind of question is that? Can I see your clipboard? Is that question even ON there? Hey, where are you going?! Get back here! WE’RE NOT DONE! ---- Name: Reeds, James. Codename: Plasma How did you first react to your powers? I was… a little rattled, at first. I didn’t really know what was going on, and had little idea how to find out. But then I calmed down, figured a few things out, and came here. Do you have any advice for a meta-human that just got their powers? Figure out as much as you can, but try not to reveal yourself. Because you’re basically putting a target on your chest if you reveal yourself. Do you ever consider yourself the Legion’s own Energizer bunny? …What? ---- Name: Renner, Amy Codename: Drain How would you describe your powers? I can gain someone else’s abilities just by touching them. Skin contact is all it takes to let me get a new power. It’s very fun, actually. Especially when someone high-fives me. What’s it like being in the Legion ranks? It’s very organized, but there’s an element of togetherness as well. People train and live on a schedule, but we also act as a family sometimes. We’re this one big group who cares about each other, and we’d do anything for them. What was the Great War like? You mean, when I died? That is why you’re talking to my hologram, isn’t it?!... It was horrible. It all started so fast, nobody knew it was coming. No warning, no detection, just a huge space-ship over Earth, and an alien armada raining down on us… This interview’s over.